Peons
Peons are the inhabitants of the island. They move freely and pick up on various available jobs. The game starts with 10 and further can be housed in increments of 10. Behavior Peons wander aimlessly on the map and will randomly pick a target job. They can also randomly change their minds if another job is available closer to them. Should a target take too long to reach it will be considered unreachable and will attempt to search for another. This however will still allow peons to get stuck on areas of the map trying to pick up the unreachable trees and rocks from the small islands. Destroying masons and woodcutters near such areas will solve this issue. Peons will engage in various jobs depending on available buildings: *Collect Wood close to Woodcutters. *Plant Trees and Crops near Farmers and Planters. *Collect Rocks near Masons. *Harvest Crops near Millers. *Construct Buildings in reachable places. *Fight Monsters. When a peon is carrying an item, it will hold that item over its head. Peons can carry *Wood *Rocks *Crops *Seeds If carrying an item, it has to be deployed first before the peon can engage in any other job. Peons will not attempt entering the water, therefore might get briefly trapped in concave areas of the map. Regular peons have a 1/10 chance to attempt attacking a Guard every tick. They don't do significant damage and will always lose in a 1v1 fight unless the target is badly damaged. They will also be unable to attack if carrying an object. Should one be killed while carrying an item, said item will be lost. Guards Guards are Peons trained for combat. They will spawn in increments of 5(using up regular peon slots) for every Barrack present in the map (should the wood fee be available). If a Barrack is destroyed, guards will not revert back to regular Peons. Guards will also not participate in jobs, but will still take part in constructing buildings. The stats of a Guard match those of a Monster. Stats Peons have 20 HP and Guards have 100(same as Monsters). Every citizen has his own level which increases by killing. The first level requires one kill and any subsequent level will require 2 times the previous level did +1. Each level will add 10 extra HP and will permanently increase the walking speed. It will also instantly heal 10 HP. Combat Both regular Peons and Guards will engage in combat with a Monster, though Peons will only attempt this based on a chance, while Guards will always attempt to enter a fight. The way it works is that two opposing forces in close quarters will constantly decrease each other's health pool. Even though Guards have the same attack force and health as a Monster, Guards will usually win a fair 1v1 fight because Monsters have a harder time picking up the fight back should they lose interest. Additionally, regular peons will take a 4HP hit every turn instead of one, thus getting decked in about 5 consecutive hits.